


El sueño que nos une

by Yuzucchis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Idols, Manga & Anime
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 05:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzucchis/pseuds/Yuzucchis
Summary: Cuando Chika Takami me propuso que le diese clases particulares de la materia que mejor se me daba en el mundo, me negué en un primer momento. No tenía por qué enseñarle cosas que ya debería saber, ¡era una ofensa! Sin embargo, sus súplica... Para cuando quise darme cuenta de mis palabras, ya había aceptado. Y ahí me encontraba, en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil un sábado cuando debería estar ensayando con Ruby en casa.





	El sueño que nos une

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Afri).



Cuando Chika Takami me propuso que le diese clases particulares de la materia que mejor se me daba en el mundo, me negué en un primer momento. No tenía por qué enseñarle cosas que ya debería saber, ¡era una ofensa! Sin embargo, sus súplicas… para cuando quise darme cuenta de mis palabras, ya había aceptado. Y ahí me encontraba, en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil un sábado cuando debería estar ensayando con Ruby en casa.

En la bolsa que había traído conmigo llevaba aquello que más amaba, y pensaba compartirlo con la de pelo anaranjado. Solo de pensarlo, ya me avergonzaba. Tan solo esperaba que supiese apreciar este gran favor, pero ya estaba llegando tarde, por lo que mi humor, ahí sentada en mi asiento, no era el mejor. Diez minutos después, con Uranohoshi en silencio, escuché las pisadas de alguien que anunciaban su llegada.

―AHHHH, DIA-SAN, PERDÓN. Shiitake no aparecía por ninguna parte y tuve que buscarlo. Todavía no entiendo qué hacía debajo de mi cama, si yo miré ahí antes…

―Chika-san, te agradecería que no me pusieses excusas baratas.

―Pero si es la ver-

―¡Hay que empezar ya o me iré!

―¡¡A la orden!!

Chika era siempre irritante. Cuanto menos despreocupada y despistada, era lo contrario a mí, a veces me hacía reflexionar sobre si pensaba antes de hablar o actuar. Pero pese a eso, yo misma sabía que era la líder carismática que Aqours necesitaba, que ella nos sostenía, a fin de cuentas. Pero la razón por la que ambas estábamos aquel día allí era algo demasiado importante si quería mantener el respeto que aún le tenía… Y era enseñarle todo sobre las school idols, concretamente sobre µ's. 

―¿Entonces no ganaron el Love Live! la primera vez porque Honoka cayó enferma? ¡Qué despreocupada!

―Apostaría a que tú harías algo así.

―¿Queeee? No, no, pondría a Aqours en peligro y… Bueno… Aunque es posible que alguna vez haya ensayado de más, a pesar de que estuviese lloviendo… Haha…

―CHIKA-SAN.

―FUE SOLO UNA VEZ, LO PROMETO.

Suspiré intentando mantener la calma… Enfadarme ahora ya no serviría de nada, solo esperaba que viese lo que podía pasar si se sobresforzaba. Mientras, ella tomaba una de las revistas que yo había traído, parecía estar muy enfocada en la líder. Podía ver la admiración en sus ojos, por un momento vi que no éramos tan distintas, pues para mí Elichika había sido un referente para ser la Dia Kurosawa que soy ahora. Entendía a Chika, a lo que quería llegar, esa luz que siempre nombraba y por la que tanto se esforzaba. Con ese silencio y sus ojos rojizos en la revista, me percaté de demasiadas cosas.

―Chika-san, no te compares con ella pase lo que pase.

Al instante, levantó la cabeza sorprendida, aunque su expresión cambió a una sonrisa al instante.

―¿Crees que lo hago? Es posible que un poco, pero Honoka siempre era tan positiva y alegre que conseguía contagiar a todas. ¿No es eso algo bueno? Hmm… Yo quiero convertirme en una buena líder para vosotras.

Ahora la sorprendida era yo. Me quedé por un momento sin palabras tras la reflexión de la de segundo año. ¿Siempre había pensado así? Así que quería ser la mejor versión de sí misma… al igual que yo. Tomé entonces su mano sobre la mesa y la estreché con fuerza. No tenía que hacer eso, ni tampoco sentirse culpable si algo salía mal.

―Aqours es lo que es gracias a ti, por como eres. Tienes que ser tú misma, ¿me escuchas? 

―Dia-san… Eres diferente a como eres siempre. ―respondió con cierta timidez.

El rubor subió a mis mejillas al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y me separé al instante. Me puse en pie y le di la espalda para mirar por la ventana. ¿Hasta hace un rato no pensaba que éramos muy distintas? ¿Por qué sentía entonces este tipo de emociones ahora?

―Moh… ―me quejé cerrando mis ojos. Odiaba admitir las cosas, era parte de mi personalidad, y poco se podía hacer ya para cambiarla.

Sin embargo, no me esperé en ningún momento lo que pasó después. Y es que noté cómo los brazos de la menor me rodeaban en un abrazo para después apoyar su cabeza sobre mi hombro. No podía salir de mi asombro y mis mejillas aún seguían rojas. Al parecer, también Chika había notado la conexión que teníamos en cierto modo…

―Dia-chan también se siente frustrada a veces, ¿me equivoco?

Mi corazón se agitó cuando escuché ese “chan” después de mi nombre, eso significaba que éramos más cercanas. Aunque nunca lo fuese a admitir en voz alta, me hacía muy feliz. De momento seguía abrazada a mí y tampoco quería que se separase. Además, fui capaz de poner una de mis manos sobre las suyas. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

―Es posible que sí, pero tengo que fingir que nada me afecta, es mi papel.

―¡Conmigo no tienes que actuar! Vamos, confía en mí, por favor.

Con cada palabra, me sentía más emocionada, aunque seguía sin ser capaz de mirarla de frente, no sabría qué cara ponerle. Estando solas en toda la preparatoria, nadie podría escuchar si le decía algo, no podía tener miedo ni vergüenza. Me tomé mi tiempo para respirar hondo y girarme de golpe con mis ojos cerrados. Fue entonces cuando yo la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Mis brazos la rodearon y la atraje hacia mí. Era reconfortante sentir calor ajeno, y pocas veces lo recibía.

―C-Chika-san, tienes que cerrar los ojos.

―¿Qué? Pero… Vaaale.

A pesar de que aún seguía sonrojada, quise agradecerle de alguna forma que fuese así, y es que en ocasiones estaba bien ser tan sincera, era algo que no era capaz. Y también fueron sus palabras de ánimo las que me dieron energía en lo parecía que sería un día como otro cualquiera. Me retiré lentamente para comprobar que no me estaba viendo, y sí parecía estar cumpliendo lo que le había pedido. Aún así, seguía sonriente, y su sonrisa se me contagió antes de cerrar yo también mis ojos y terminar juntando mis labios con los suyos durante unos largos segundos. Mis manos sobre sus hombros y un poco agachada para estar a su altura. Lo aceptó, o eso me pareció cuando se acercó más.

Muchas cosas nos diferenciaban, pero muchas más nos unían. No éramos tan distintas, teníamos miedos, inseguridades, ilusiones, sueños... Chika no era Honoka, tampoco yo era Eli, éramos simplemente nosotras. Y ahora mantendríamos en secreto aquel beso. Puede que Chika ese día no aprendiese demasiado sobre idols, pero eso ya era lo de menos.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Este es el primer fanfic que escribo sobre Love Live!, se trata de una comisión por encargo, por lo que a lo largo de estos días publicaré más comisiones.
> 
> Por una aportación mínima en ko-fi, podéis pedir el fic de 3/4 páginas de los personajes que deseéis.
> 
> ✪ Twitter: @Yuzucchis  
> ✪ Wattpad: WhereverUAre  
> ✪ Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/yuzucchis


End file.
